


it's a different kind of danger

by youspeakmysoul



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 3x06, Death at the Grand, F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youspeakmysoul/pseuds/youspeakmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I once considered the waltz to be one of the less passionate dances," she said conversationally, a small hitch in her breathing as he drew her in closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a different kind of danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second thing I've written for this fandom, the first I've published though so please be gentle. Title from Florence + The Machine - Delilah. A post-ep for 3x06 Death at the Grand, I'm late to the party, I know but the waltz scene, what else? _(Edited as of 14/04/16)_

-

This wasn't supposed to happen. She had evoked every weapon in her arsenal that on any other day would have sent Jack Robinson running for the hills, or at the very least attempt to put as much personal space between them as possible. He was suppose to step back, looking remorseful perhaps but certainly not instigate moving forward.

She had warned him off, stated various previous dalliances, even shed her shawl in a thoroughly impulsive decision and yet he was the one to up the ante, caressing her hand with those long fingers that sent undeniable shivers up her spine coupled with that mischievous glint in his eye that could only be attributed to unpredictability.

Though here she was, completely bewitched by this man. Her Inspector, always so carefully composed and determined not to touch her had a now carefree air and judging by the palm that rested tantalisingly on the small of her back, he had appeared to be throwing the rule book out the window which she was all in favour of. Usually.

What she hadn't expected was what this difference of composure would do to her. Whilst Jack appeared as cool and unaffected as he normally was to her advances, she was struggling not to wrap herself around him, conventions and the openness of location be damned.

At one time she may have questioned his affection for her; desire of course, she hadn't imagined his heated gaze over the numerous nightcaps they shared but also his pained exclamations of her given name when he found her to be in trouble and fond expressions he tried so hard to hide when she does something ridiculous are telling enough gestures. Well that, and the fact his hands appear to be trembling ever so slightly.

"You know I once considered the waltz to be one of the less passionate dances," she said conversationally, a small hitch in her breathing as he drew her in closer.

Being this close, she felt rather than heard his questioning murmur, "Is that so?"

"Yes, not nearly enough action in my opinion."

He dipped her, in retaliation or just a means of catching her of guard she isn't sure but it's a smooth fluid motion that leaves her breathless with surprise before returning her upright in his arms with a well practiced flourish.

She unconsciously finds herself pressed completely against him, not an inch between them and she hoped she managed to swallow any noise that may have been made feeling him pressed against her.

Distracted, he turned her once more so that they stand side by side, increasing the space between them almost desperately before continuing. His hand grips her hip, can feel his fingers imprinting her skin despite the barrier of silk.

Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, Phryne's aware that she looks more than a little flushed. Due to the heat in the ballroom or Jack's rather marvellous hands, she isn't prepared to speculate.

Catching sight of that delectable smirk cross his lips, she has the distinct sensation that she has just missed something.

"I'm sorry?" She asks, inwardly cursing the rasping quality her voice has decided to undertake.

He turns her once again back in the traditional waltz position only this time his face was far too close to hers to be an appropriate waltz. Her eyes blown wide and her heartbeat quickens, watching expectantly as his mouth closes the gap between them only for his lips to brush her ear.

"I asked, and now?"

 _Oh God_. Now she feels almost dizzy with the harsh hum of desire crawling under her skin. This feels more dangerous than any criminal scenario she has approached, almost intoxicating.

The dance, if it could be still called that, stills until she is only held loosely in his arms, her hand gripping his bicep more too tightly, his fingertips lightly dotting her spine and neither making any move to unravel themselves from each other. At this point she isn't sure she could.

"I appear to have lost all reason," she concedes softly, almost fearful, as if fear isn't the last thing he would equate with Phryne Fisher.

Jack stares uncertainly at her for a brief moment, as though he's searching for permission before he kissed her. Just the once, a sweet meeting of mouths that does absolutely nothing in terms of quenching the fire in her veins as her hands slip inside his jacket to clench the material at his sides and his fingers find themselves woven in her hair without him meaning to but it's all too brief as his lips release hers.

A beat passes between them and she catches his intense gaze, eyes almost eclipsed by longing and she makes a split second decision. She slants her lips hungrily over his, tongue viciously swiping over his lower lip as she licks in to his mouth. One of her hands raises to cup his jaw and a moan falls unbidden from Jack's throat while his hands return to her hips to hold her in place, preventing her from pushing her body flush with his, as close as she needs.

Phryne tears her lips from his as Jack tries to force air in to his lungs as his forehead rests slack against hers. Her hands drop from his cheeks and he mourns the loss deeply.

"Miss Fisher-"

"A kiss for a kiss, Inspector." Her voice teasing but he hears the undercurrent of pure want and it is she who looks throughly ravished, mostly due to his long fingers that had been carding through her hair. 

His lips soft and pliant as she swipes her thumb along the corner of Jack's mouth. Phryne laughs, high and bright that Jack rather falls in love with instantly, as she displays the smear of lipstick coating her thumb. 

The silence stretches between them, neither having the courage to move forward or back, stuck at an impassé. Phryne would have taken this opportunity to flirt or cajole but his fingertips are still making slow slithering circles at the base of her spine and she rather doubts the use of her voice at the moment.

"Eternity was in our lips and eyes, Bliss in our brows' bent," he quotes softly.

She smiles brightly, recognising the quote for what it is, less of a declaration of love and more like a promise, soon. 

"An eternity is an awfully long time, Jack."

"When we are never, but forever now hosts of eternity."

She's not familiar with the quote but the way he's looking at her, a little lovestruck but immeasurably happy and she's more than willing to spend an eternity keeping that smile on his face.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the clichéd Shakespeare but these two have ruined Antony and Cleopatra for me so I thought I'd pay homage to that. Also forgive the slightly out of time period of ee cummings- what time is it? it is by every star.


End file.
